Schönheit and the зверь
by InsaniumArtisan
Summary: She was the perfection he wished for himself. And he was the strength she wished she could have. Both of them needed each other, more than they both realized. ((30 Day OTP Writing Challenge. Drabble-fics/One-Shots)) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I'll make it brief. This is going to be a thirty-day OTP-Writing Challenge I'm doing for myself. It features my Hetalian OTP: RussLiech. Don't like, don't care. I only really see them as a couple due to the fact that they are both kindly, in their own way, and I think Liechtenstein's docile nature would due well to soothe Russia's interchanging one.**

**They will each be short, small drabbles, all ranging from K-T. I may make it M if I must, but I doubt it will come to that.**

**That's all from me.**

**- I.A.**

* * *

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K_

_Prompt: Day One - Holding Hands_

* * *

She loved these days the most.

The rare days when Liechtenstein could freely walk about, without worrying over whether or not Switzerland would appear just around the corner, brandishing a gun at any of whom she dared to speak with.

Liechtenstein loved her elder brother dearly, but really...sometimes he played the role of the fool _too_ damn well!

Another squeeze pressed into her palm, and she glanced down, watching the larger gloved hand wrapping around her own. Smiling to herself, Liechtenstein followed it's owners gaze, watching as the sea of tall yellow flowers around the couple swayed gently with the rolling breeze, and sighed in contentment.

She knew Russia loved them too.


	2. Chapter 2

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K_

_Prompt: Day Two - Cuddling_

* * *

Winter was freezing.

Even as she stated the obvious, Liechtenstein couldn't stop the violent shudder that rocked through her miniature form, only helping to spread the chill down her spine.

Tugging her scarf more securely around her neck, she sighed. What was the point of being here again? It wasn't much like she had any business, being where she was. But then again, she _was_ the younger sibling of the most protective male country known around the world. It was just instinct that where he went, she went.

The male in question was off on his own-bargain hunting for winter supplies, most likely. Her brother was an ever planning one, always first to splurge on whatever he deemed necessary. As seldom as this was, when the time presented itself to her elder makeshift-relative, Liechtenstein was suddenly the last priority he gave attention to.

She felt no bitterness over this change, however, and instead relished the moments he would leave to gather what he would. It meant she was left to her own devices for moments at a time. And this particular moment was proving utterly...fruitless.

A sighed fluttered from her lips, and the small country plopped down onto the bench nearest herself, biting back another shudder as the cold seat accustomed itself to her body's natural internal warmth. Leaning her head back to rest atop the bench's "spine", she watched the tiny flakes of glittering white sailing down from sources unknown. The interchanging patterns each drop of snow took as it slipped from the comfort of it's mother cloud's embrace seemed to hint something of a dance, a nearly mystical act that enraptured the blonde so that she hardly noticed the figure approaching.

_"The snow is..."_

Her head snapped around, eyes widening as a flush of heat burned against her face like an inner candle. "H-Herr Russia!"

A small smile crinkled up the corners of the sliver-haired country's eyes, and he held out his hand, allowing a small pile of snowflakes to gather in his palm as he spoke. "The snow is beautiful...wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-Yes...," Liechtenstein stuttered, nervously bowing her head in predisposition. She hadn't even seen him walk up. Switzerland warned his sister numerous times about the Russian country, about his so-called "brutality"...but this demeanor hinted at nothing malicious. A trick, perhaps? A guise to bring down her walls? She was unsure, but knew better than to blatantly question his intentions aloud.

"You look cold." Had it been so obvious? No doubt, without realizing it, she had nearly cocooned herself in her outfit, more or less trying to slip away from him than the snow. A primal feeling of fear had unmasked the physical discomfort she felt, and now there was no hande of hiding it.

"Yes..."

Violet eyes twinkled with something warm as he stared at her, and the blush on Liechtenstein's face threatened to set her aflame. Was there something wrong? Did she amuse him?

Russia's shadow drew forward, and she squeaked, her eyes squeezing shut as she waited for what was to come. Would she be killed? Bullied like Lithuania, or tortured like Latvia?

Neither it seemed, as the cloud of cold enveloping her was suddenly replaced by a blanket of warmth that spread from the top of her head to the soles of her shoes. Eyes shooting open, the country could hardly believe that fate that had befallen her.

He was..._holding_ her.

It didn't seem to be bothering Russia at all, his larger body behind hers, with his oversized coat enveloping them both. In fact, he seemed nothing but pleased with the situation they were in.

"Herr...Russia?" Liechtenstein mumbled, confusion threatening to send her mind into befuddlement.

"Da~?" He responded, tone holding nothing that foretold violence, or even uneasiness. His happiness with how this state of affairs had turned out couldn't have been printed more clearly, even if someone attempted to make a portrait of the smile spread across his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh-um...I-no. Nothing-nothing's wrong." She sputtered, trying her best to soothe the shaking state her body had taken on. Whether it was from fear or...something else, she couldn't tell.

All that she knew was...this would be awkward to explain to Switzerland.


	3. Chapter 3

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: T_

_Prompt: Day Three - Gaming/Watching A Movie_

* * *

The blonde girl swallowed deeply, watching as the horde of rotted, screeching corpses threatened to engulf the trio of characters reflected on her older brother's TV screen. The male of the three swung his shotgun protectively around the other two, and Liechtenstein squeaked. She'd already seen so much violence in this movie; the last thing she wanted to see was another person having their head blown off, undead or not.

Under the blanket that encased them both, her silver-haired boyfriend chuckled softly, and gave the smaller girl's hand a gentle squeeze. "I suggest the next time we plan a date, we cut out all horror movies, da?"

She nodded in agreement, just in time to see a small portion of the zombie horde explode into a mass of organs and blood.

"Das nächste Mal vermieten wir einen Disney-Film!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1) Slight Zombie-Land reference.**

**2)****_ "Next time we rent a Disney movie!"_**


	4. Chapter 4

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K_

_Prompt: Day Four - On A Date_

* * *

So many people were staring.

It was understandable. No one ever expected to see the two together, mostly because of such "clashing" personalities. Who would have ever believed such chemistry could ever work between the most soft-spoken of nations, and the most cruel?

But these were only opinions of the people who truly didn't know Russia...at least, not the way Liechtenstein did. She'd known from the day they met, he was nothing like how people described him. What came off as terrifying and cold-hearted, reflected back as lonely in her eyes.

Maybe she was crazy. Maybe hey both were. But as the small blonde-haired country smiled up a her boyfriend, watching his face spring to life as he lifted the small sunflower-shaped toy to dance in the lights strung above, she knew she wouldn't have had it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: T_

_Prompt: Day Five - Kissing_

* * *

It was insane.

This wasn't happening. It _couldn't_ have been happening.

And yet, there everyone sat, staring at the two with slack jaws and wide eyes. From her peripheral vision Lili caught a glimpse of her brother's facial expression, watching as his face changed from pale to red to a deathly purplish hue. The veins in his neck bulged psychotically, but even the look on his face couldn't tear her away from what was happening.

It was the feeling of skin against skin. An odd pressure against her mouth, like someone had pressed an electrical charger to her face, and turned the heating section of it to the maximum setting. Her entire body was on fire, and there was no way she could hope to stop it.

Hands clenched against her dress, the blonde couldn't stop her trembling, even far after the Russian male separated his face from her own.

Ivan smirked, a possessive look that sent a fearful shudder through everyone around, and nearly sent Vash's blood level to a literal boiling point. Keeping the childish grin plastered to his face, his eyes told a completely different story, and the silver-headed man carefully pulled the shell-shocked girl closer, leaning down so that his breath fanned her face in a teasingly warm manner.

"You have become one with Russia now."


	6. Chapter 6

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Six - Wearing Each Other's Clothes_

* * *

This was the single most humiliating moment in both countries lives.

Not only did they both have a certain "helpful" Italian friend of theirs to blame, but his source of the idea as well, Japan. Who knew that clothes-swapping was considered a "cute" thing for couples?

For Liechtenstein, she had to admit her predicament wasn't nearly as bad as that of her significant other's. Russia's clothes were quite big on her miniature frame, but they were warm, nonetheless. His large purple scarf round around her neck in such a large pile that it threatened to swallow the lower half of her face. His coat pooled around her feet, and his gloves hung limply off her hands, threatening to fall off with each movement she made.

For Russia...in a word, he was ready to kill. Murderous. Violent. Wrathful. Livid.

It wouldn't have been so bad, if the outfits his adorable girlfriend happened to wear consisted of anything more than dresses, skirts, frocks, dress-blouses, and the like. Now he had no choice other than to wear said detested garment. A long, red dress that fell somewhere above his knees, only to be replaced by a pair of laced-up stockings, and dress shoes. The small bow the neutral country usually wore was now nestled frumpily amongst the silver locks of Russia's own hair, and flopped every which way when he turned his head, even the slightest fraction.

Both parties were unamused, to say the least; and yet, the fact seemed completely unknown, or maybe just ignored, by the orangette who lazily grinned up at them between every few strokes of his paintbrush against the canvas before them.

"Stay still~!" Italy chirped, "I'm almost done with your portrait~!"


	7. Chapter 7

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: T_

_Prompt: Day Seven - Cosplaying_

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright...?" Lili squeaked, eyeing her reflection in the mirror nervously. Was it just her, or did her dress seem like it kept shrinking in the front? She didn't know much about "British" culture, but she was sure the real Alice Liddell had more modesty than her outfit bore title to revealing.

"You look adorable!" Her friend, Elizabeta Hedervary, grinned. "There's nothing wrong with your outfit-you're just being a worrywart!" Still smiling, she gave her flustered schoolmate a confidence-filled wink before turning to strut straight back out the door she'd entered from.

That was something she could say. Eliza's own outfit, close to resembling that of a female warrior of some sorts, exposed less than Lili's costume, and yet seemed more attracting, just by use of flash and color.

"Well...if you say so, I guess it's okay, then. Ja. It's okay." With a sigh, she gave herself one more glance over.

No. It was not okay.

Vash had been less than thrilled at the very thought of his little sister attending prom. Very much less than the thought of her being stuck in a closely-proximated, unbelievably high-temperatured environment with her boyfriend, another aspect that did nothing to lessen her overprotective sibling's stress level. Ivan was a perfectly acceptable guy, very smart, if not a bit intimidating. She'd expected Vash to hold more trust in her than he let on.

If only she could do something about her outfit. If either Vash or Ivan were to see her in this...!

Well, there was no running now. The exits were too far off for her to escape from, and the bathroom windows were locked from the outside. She had no other choice than to go out, and rejoin the party-prior to her changing outfits in the restroom, that is.

Shaking lightly, Lili took a deep breath, gave one last vainly tug at the bosom of her dress, and stepped into the dancehall. The crowd of people that suddenly seemed to swarm around made her feel choked. There were two many people around. She couldn't see anyone she recognized through the sea of costumes.

She-she couldn't...!

"There you are!"

Lili froze, refusing to look up and meet the violet eyes that smiled down at her. "G-Guten abend, Ivan."

"Your outfit looks nice." His teasing only helped to inflame her already burning face even more.

"D-Danke." Unable to keep her eyes glued to the floor any longer, she glanced up. Ivan's outfit was the near counterpart of her own character, a taller, more childlike version of the White Rabbit.

His innocent beam only widened, and he extended one gloved hand out to her, eyes dancing in the dim lighting. Her entire head threatened to explode as she accepted his unsaid invitation, and the couple stepped onto the dance floor, suddenly crowded by every other member of the student body who felt it was the right time to begin their own attempts at "dancing".

Ivan quietly slipped one arm around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her as far away from the populace and into his embrace as possible. Lili yelped, stumbling slightly, and did her best to reset her stance without bumping into anyone else. "Wh-What's wrong?"

_"I don't want anyone else looking at you."_ The answer was quickly said, his voice as cold as the ice he was known for resembling.

The blonde dropped her head, her entire body suddenly shooting up to such an uncomfortable temperature that even the air felt smothered with fire. "Oh..."

His possessiveness, the closeness of their situation, the volcano that seemed to have implanted itself into her face, all of it seemed to equal out to one simple thing:

This was single-handedly the most embarrassing night of her entire life.

And yet she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1) Alice Liddell was based off of a real person.  
2) Ja - "Yes"/"Guten abend - "Good Evening"/Danke - "Thank You"  
3) A possible cliffhanger for the next challenge? A two-part? A continuation? Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Either way: Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers who have reviewed so far, I love all of your beautiful faces. *Not that I've seen any of them.***

**I hope you keep reviewing, and keep spreading the RussLiech love we're all so fond of.**

**- DraculaBleh**


	8. Chapter 8

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Eight -Shopping_

* * *

A soft smile wisped onto her face as Liechtenstein stared around at the gallery of shopping districts. Mini-Malls littered every corner, all carrying a different style, size, or subject of clothing. Boots, skirts, shirts, necklaces, bracelets, undergarments, socks, scarves, and more.

It was a shopaholic's dream come true.

Tightening her grip a bit against Russia's hand, she looked up at him and smiled. "Where do you want to go first?"


	9. Chapter 9

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Nine - Hanging Out With Friends_

* * *

"Guten morgen, brüder." Liechtenstein chirped, gently placing the eloquently adorned dish-set across the tabletop. Only adding a, very like himself, grunt of acknowledge as his greeting, Switzerland slumped into the closest chair and reached out, effectively spearing several pieces of fried breakfast sausage with one violent stab of his fork.

"How have your meetings with Herr Japan been going?" His younger sibling inquired, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. The neutral nation only grunted again and nodded in approval, his sign that the encounters were going well.

Smiling, she repeated his action with a small, "Hm.", pausing a bit before nervously adding, "Herr Russia spoke to me earlier-"

"When did he ever get a chance to speak with you?!" Switzerland suddenly interjected, his words somewhat choked on the food caught in his throat. His sister sighed, and straightened her spine, knowing it would have come to this sooner or later.

Her brother was an idiot.

"This morning. On the phone. He called while you were asleep." The male she addressed opened his mouth to talk again, but the smaller blonde beat him to the punch, spitting out her words at rapid-fire.

"It's not an attempt to make war. Not an alliance either." Which certainly did surprise Liechtenstein, since the Russian was always attempting to make so called '_alliances_'. "He said something about just passing through. Do you know why he'd want to do that, brüder?"

"To steal our military secrets!" He spat. The clang of metal against wood echoed through the dining room, and a second later her '_not-so smart_' elder sibling was straining to pull out the fork he'd managed to embed into the mahogany furniture-surface.

"I'm not so sure." Even as soft-spoken as she was, Liechtenstein had admittedly been curious about the country in question's motives. She'd met-well, not so much a _'met_' as seen small glances of at World Meetings, Russia multiple times, but the two had never talked much. This was mostly because of Switzerland, who was currently spewing curses to the invisible Russian male between bites of his breakfast, and his unbelievable sense of overprotectiveness.

Liechtenstein sighed again, and lifted her glass to her mouth, just barely managing to take a sip before the loud resounding bell-chime of the front door-bell cut through the room. Her brother stiffened, swiveling his head in an almost owl-like gesture to burn holes through the sealed threshold and into whoever stood on the other side.

Brushing away a few frumps that had made themselves visible in the wrinkled fabric of her dress, the shy girl rose from her seat, and gave her glaring brother one last pleading look. His only response was to increase the beams of his razor-sharp glower. Shaking her head hopelessly, the tiny blonde stepped forward, and opened the door.

"Доброе утро, Liechtenstein! Why are there fireballs in Мистер Switzerland's eyes?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1) "Guten morgen, brüder" - Good morning, brother**

**2) "Herr" - Mister**

**3) "Доброе утро" - Good morning**

**4) "Мистер" - Mister**

**5) While the theme is "Hanging Out With Friends", I feel canonically, aside from the Hetalian females, Switzerland is the closest friend Liechtenstein really has. So, yeah.**

**- I.A.**


	10. Chapter 10

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Ten - With Animal Ears_

* * *

"You sure this is alright?" Russia smiled, fidgeting with the false panda ears atop his head. National Animal Day had it's perks, in all countries, one of the, including the fact that the small blonde girl who beamed up at him adorned her own pair of ears-a floppy-eared dog, as opposed to his own bear-like accessories.

"Ja." She smiled, reaching up to straighten the band in his hair. His face flushed a bit at how close their faces became when he leaned down to accommodate her own height, but the proximity seemed to bother Liechtenstein very little, if not at all. "Even Big Brüder is getting into the Animal Spirit!"

The grumbling Swiss sat a bit away from the couple, yelling endless streams of curses at the cat-eared Japanese man who refused to stop messing with the tall, scruffy rabbit ears he wore himself. Liechtenstein giggled at her brother's refusal to show his appreciation for the attention, though she knew he valued Japan as a close and dear friend.

"Well, should we go join them?" Russia asked, extending his arm for the shorter nation to take. Once more did the smile that arched across the blonde's face threaten to break from ear-to-ear, and her tiny arm slipped around his, their hands intertwining.

"Of course!"


	11. Chapter 11

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: T_

_Prompt: Day Eleven - Wearing Kigurumis_

* * *

The situation Lili was presented with was both fancied and mortifying, wrapped up in one.

Under the frog-eyed hood that drooped over her eyes, she stared up at her boyfriend, face quickly turning from a light pink to a scarlet red as his hand tightened lightly on her waist. Ivan's own lion-adorned face smiled back at her in amusement.

"I wonder," his voice purred out, carrying with it a deep tone she'd hardly ever heard him use, much less directed towards herself, "If a lowly Lion's kiss could break the spell of the Frog Princess."

Leaning down, his face hovered centimeters away from her own as he mumbled, "What do you think..._Little Frog~_?"


	12. Chapter 12

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: T_

_Prompt: Day Twelve - Making Out_

* * *

How had a game led to this?

Hands clenched at her sides, Lili tried her best to hold back her whimpers as the male currently pinning her to the wall slowly made his way down her neck, his own hands entwined in her hair.

She'd never expected this sort of behavior from her friend, Ivan, and had only expected him of thinking of her in a fraternal sense, from his previous actions-but apparently she was wrong. There was no mistaking the grin on his face, as his mouth pressed to the underside of her chin. He was enjoying this, _thoroughly_.

Lili wasn't sure what would happen next, when the time allotted for the two trapped in her friend's broom-closet ran out, but she knew one thing.

Her brother was _not_ going to be happy, _especially_ if he noticed the marks on her neck.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**By far, the single-most awkward thing I've ever written. Ever.**

**I have a poll on my profile page, if you haven't seen it. If you don't want to vote, you don't have to, but it would be appreciated.**

**Almost halfway there,  
- InsaniumArtisan**


	13. Chapter 13

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Thirteen - Eating Ice Cream_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to try any?"

"I'm sure."

"Suit yourself, da?"

Liechtenstein watched her friend lift the mushy, oddly-colored concoction to his lips, and nearly gagged as he ate the entire bite whole, with nothing more than a smile on his face.

They both liked different flavors of ice cream.

She liked vanilla, or strawberry.

And he? Well...it seemed vodka had more than one use, after all.


	14. Chapter 14

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Fourteen - Genderswapped_

* * *

"_Snowbound mountains, snowbound valleys,  
Snowbound plateaus, clad in white,  
Fur-robed moujiks, fur-robed nobles,  
Fur-robed children, see the Light._

_Shaggy pony, shaggy oxen,  
Gentle shepherds wait this Light;  
Little Jesu, little Mother,  
Good Saint Joseph, come this night._

_Fur-robed moujiks, fur-robed nobles,  
Fur-robed children, wait the Light!_"

Leaning idly against the spindly snow-covered trees surrounding his friend's home, Noah watched her spin around her porch, swinging her wire of multi-colored "Christmas" lights with glee. What was that she was singing? "_Carol of the Little Russian Children_", or something.

Either way, the entire holiday amused him. If anyone should have had a holiday, it was him! Noah Zwingli was the proud, if not slightly narcissistic-though he'd deny it if you ever tried to confront him about it-younger brother of Adelheid Zwingli. Of course he deserved his own holiday, he was priceless enough as it was!

As soon as she caught sight of him, Anya stopped stringing her lights and lifted her hand to wave him over, her naturally soft-sounding voice hardly heard over the wind's never-ending whistle.

"Happy Holidays, Мистер Noah! Why don't you join me, instead of standing over there in the cold like that?"

Snorting, he pushed himself from his spot and strode forward, pausing briefly to flip his bangs. The movement nearly toppled the small crown nestled in his golden hair, and Noah growled, pressing it back into position.

"Whatever. I don't see the big deal about this whole thing anyway." He grumbled, shaking the small white flakes from his cape as Anya ushered him inside. The chill of winter was suddenly melted from his body as the heat of the home's interior soaked through his outfit. Noah stared around the room they'd entered, coming straight through the threshold, and blinked in surprise. "What's with all the food?"

It couldn't possibly have been for him! Not that he wasn't worth it, but the amount of candies, pastries, vegetables, and meat-filled dishes that piled from corner to corner, plates stacking up against one another, was thrice the amount that he could ever fill his stomach with.

"Oh!" The silver-haired female smiled sweetly, tugging off her gloves. "I'm holding a large dinner later tonight, for all of my friends to attend. You know, usually Christmas isn't a big deal in my home country of Russia? Well, it turns out this year Russia is going through an economic rise that-"

Noah nodded, hardly-listening as his eyes settled on a tray of exquisite-looking chocolate-drizzled Azerbaijan cookies. The large array of tiny Russian desserts made his mouth water, and briefly he considered just walking out with the entire tray.

Then again, as he glanced back to see Anya, still babbling on animatedly about God-knows-what, he realized that probably wouldn't end well. Turning back to fully face the chattering girl, he couldn't help but notice brief glimpses of red welts, hidden across the palm of her hands as she waved them about.

"Anya, what happened to your hands?" He snapped, not bothering to care that he'd interrupted her ongoing explanation. She paused her speech, and blinked, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

One glance at the appendages in question, and her expression fluttered to one of a slightly shy embarrassment. Noah raised his brow. Her reaction was one of...if he wasn't incorrect, indiscreet mortification. As if she couldn't believe he'd noticed such a thing.

"I just...burned my hands a bit while cooking. That's all." She had begun to shake while talking, and the disinterested male only sighed at her obvious chagrin.

"Where do you keep your first-aid kits?" Noah pushed past her, nonchalantly rifling through each cabinet until he came across a small box of band-aids. Anya opened her mouth to speak, but he ignored her reply, instead grasping her miniature hands roughly. When she flinched, he snorted again, this time in tenacity. "You're hands hurt. Put these on, or I'll do it for you."

The box slipped from his hands to her own, and he kept his eyes trained on her movements, watching her face as it slowly flushed from a soft pink to a more noticeable rosey-hue. Her calloused fingertips fumbled with the tiny bandages, bumbling with the slips of sticky gauze-paper until Noah couldn't help but sigh.

"Stay still." When she looked up in question, he pulled the box out of her hands, and pulled them back towards himself. Keeping quiet, he quickly peeled each band-aid and pressed them against the numerous welts that decorated her palms. With each movement, from injury to injury, his friend's shaking decreased.

When every red blemish seemed taken care of, he released her wrists and stepped back, surveying his work with a low hum of pride. "I did good."

"Da...," Anya mumbled, turning her palms from side-to-side. "Thank you, Noah."

His spine straightened at the calm casual use of his name, without the added respectful "Мистер" term. "Ja, ja. Whatever."

Smiling slightly, the Russian girl waved her newly bandaged fingers towards the widespread stove-top next to her. "I only have a few dishes left to cook. Would you like to help yourself to some snacks until the others arrive?"

Noah blinked, a bit taken aback. Where exactly had this come from? He knew better than to overstay a welcome, even if his presence did usually brighten up a room enough-at least, more than anyone else could hope to. But she was really offering to let him stay for dinner? And all he had to do was put some bandages over some tiny marks?

This had gone better than he'd expected.

A slow, wide smirk slid across the younger Zwingli's face. It seemed he had some time left until his sister got home from work. A few more minutes, maybe hours, killed here would do no harm.

"Sure." He replied, pushing back his cape to roll up his sleeves, "Now step aside, and let a real chef do the work."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1) This "Genderswapped" prompt is based off the Nyotalia concept that Nyo!Russia is more like an emotionally stressed mother than a child-like man, and I've always pictured Nyo!Liechtenstein to come off as a more self-confident, slightly pushy kind of princely boy. Think Tadase Hotori from the anime/manga "Shugo Chara".**

**2) The song is an authentic Russian Christmas song, indeed named: "Carol of the Little Russian Children".**

**3) Azerbaijan Cookies Recipe: ****_ recipes/breads-and-pastry/n-465/_**

**4) "Мистер" - Mister**

**5) "Ja" - Yes/"Da" - Yes**

**6) Think I've found a spin-off storyworthy couple. What do you guys think?**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and listens through my worthless Author Notes.  
- InsaniumArtisan**


	15. Chapter 15

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: T_

_Prompt: Day Fifteen - In A Different Clothing Style_

* * *

Princess Lili Zwingli smiled, extending her arm to graciously accept the hand that was held out for her.

Dressed like she was, a long, splendiferous ball gown that nearly shone due to its sheer amount of sequins and glittering tassels, was hardly casual wear, but it was good enough.

For her, and her knight, Sir Ivan the Brave.

She knew that he did everything for her. And he would do anything for her. Kill anyone, burn anything down, torture whomever she willed, and to whatever pointed she willed it. He'd easily rip of the gold and crimson armor he so proudly wore, and crush it to shreds. Have it burned, and reformed into a single piece of jewelry-if she so wanted it.

She wasnt a cruel princess, not by far, but even the ornately decorated skulls her brother insisted on using to decorate the "trophy" room of their castle wasnt enough of a match for her knight's armor.

Nor did he believe any stunning view, either of a heavenly glimpse of mortal earth, a sunrise, waterfall, or the sea, could ever compare to the beauty of his princess.

Both understood the designs of each other to be permanently beautiful in the other's eyes, and neither would have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Posting early. Can't sleep. 3:30 A.M. Have company tomorrow.**

**We've reached the checkpoint.**

**Enjoy.  
- InsaniumArtisan**


	16. Chapter 16

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Sixteen - During Their Morning Rituals_

* * *

Slush. Gargle. Spit.

Shuffle. Stretch. Yawn.

Step. Sway. Sip.

Each movement intermingled with the actions of each other, and Liechtenstein found herself comparing their intertwining morning activities as a parody of a dance. When she moved left, he moved right. When she stepp forward, he either swiveled to the side, or stepped back.

Whatever she did, Russia did the opposite to compensate, and she repeated the actions in return. They matched each other perfectly. Move for move, turns, and slides.

A parody of a dance? No. It really was a dance, just for them.

The Russ-Liech.


	17. Chapter 17

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Seventeen - Spooning_

* * *

It seemed the times they watched movies together proved the most intimate.

It wasn't necessarily a matter of physical touching, but by the time the credits began to roll across the television screen, they always seemed to end up the same.

Sometimes she wondered how cold Ivan really was, by the way he always seemed to cocoon himself around her, whether they were itting, or lying next to each other. Maybe it was just a "boyfriend" thing. But he did make for a nice blanket.


	18. Chapter 18

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Eighteen - Doing Something Together_

* * *

"Be careful!"

_Slip. Crash._

"Watch your feet!"

_Trip. Slide. Crash._

"Hold your arms out, adjacent to your body for balance-no, don't pinwheel! **_Don't_** pinwheel!"

_Flail. Yelp. Crash._

Unable to hold in the exasperated sigh that weighed on his chest, Ivan gently sat up, careful not to link the blades of his and Lili's skates together. "You just need a bit more practice, da? You'll improve in time."

Embarressed, his girlfriend let her head drop onto his shoulder._ "Ice skating is harder than it looks..."_


	19. Chapter 19

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K_

_Prompt: Day Nineteen - In Formal Wear_

* * *

Liechtenstein swiveled a bit in front of the hallway mirror, making room for her taller friend as she slumped next to her, in irritation in his eyes written just as clearly as the scowl on his face. "I don't like this."

She only smiled at his comment, and turned to face him. "Your tie is crooked." Russia hated "dinner parties", and the very uncomfortable clothing that came with them. She herself didn't mind them all as much, mostly because of the rare chance she had to dress up every once in a while.

His anger lessened a bit as she fiddled with the loose fabric, and her next words caused what she could have sworn to be a glimpse of a smile.

"I'm sure this would be unnecessary under normal circumstances, but I suppose for Herr Austria, even a "_casual_" dinner must be...well, not so casual..."


	20. Chapter 20

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Twenty - Dancing_

* * *

Sock-Hop. Carmelldansen. Macarena. Jig. Two-Step. Tango. Bunny Hop. Dougie. Gangnam Style. Harlem Shake. Lili Zwingli knew them all. Nearly every dance style imaginable.

It was a lucky thing, her natural-born ability to dance. She twirled just as effortlessly and leapt just as gracefully as the very ballerinas she so admired.

But as Ivan Braginsky stared down at his feet, two sizes too big for the black leather shoes they were squeezed into, her knew, obviously, there was no hope for his own abilities.

And yet...she was dancing with him.

Out of everyone in the room, the world, the Queen of Dancing was doing the _waltz_ with the Jester of Left-Feet.

And by the smile on her face, there was no doubt, he was the _only_ one she planned on dancing with.

Ivan smiled, stepped back with his right foot, and pulled Lili into a twirl. Maybe dancing wasn't so bad.

He could get used to this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh look, two corny lines piled into one corny ending. **


	21. Chapter 21

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Twenty-One - Cooking/Baking_

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right amount of sugar?"

"Ja." Liechtenstein gently accepted the powder-filled cup from her taller companion, having to strain on her toes to do so. He laughed in response and ruffled her hair, successfully sending a staining pile of leftover flour across her blonde locks.

She squeaked in response and began to pat furiously at her head, "That wasn't nice, Herr Russia!"

The silver-capped male chuckled again, and quickly repeated the action with his own hair. "There. Now we match, da?"

Liechenstein smiled. "Ja. Now we match."

"You two!" Switzerland snapped, poking his head in from the next room to stare disapprovingly at the playful couple. "Stop fooling around! If you're going to act goo-goo, do it elsewhere, not in my kitchen!"

"Big brüder!"

"Aw, Switzerland, you're no fun. Come help us bake, da?"

_"No thank you!"_


	22. Chapter 22

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K_

_Prompt: Day Twenty-Two - In Battle, Side-By-Side_

* * *

"Watch out!"

"To your left!"

"They're surrounding us! They're everywhere!"

"They're gaining on the rear, too!"

"I-I've been hit!" Liechtenstein yelped, dropping her controller limply, "I guess you have to go on without me..."

"No. I won't leave you behind." Russia chirped.

"We'll just set the Mario Kart settings to an easier level."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you say playing duel-Mario-Kart doesn't count as battle, you're lying.**


	23. Chapter 23

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Twenty-Three - Arguing_

* * *

"You can't be serious."

If Ivan Braginsky could have created a word to reasonably define how he was feeling at the current moment, it would have been somewhere along the lines of "shocked".

But not even that was enough to convey the emotion that was welling up from inside his chest. A mixture of pain, disbelief, and utter befuddlement that all stewed together as he stared at the small blonde girl before him through glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ivan." She replied, her own dimly lit orbs cast to the ground, unable to meet his heartbroken gaze. "But I have to go. It's for the best. You must understand...it's all I can do for you."

"But...why?" The words felt tangled in his throat. Four years. They'd been so close for _four years_. And now she was leaving? _Why_?

"Because," finally she glanced up, the expression he knew was written across his face mirrored back on her own features, twisted in sadness. "If I don't...if I don't leave-!"

He silenced her, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame desperately, "Don't leave me...please!" He choked.

Warm, wet drops soaked through his shirt. Lili was crying. Slowly, reluctantly, she pulled away from him. He reached out to hold her again, but she pushed back, stumbling with each word. "I'm sorry...I have to. I have to go..."

As she turned, as she ran from him, Ivan's knees crumpled. The male slumped to the ground, waterfalls streaming down his face as he spoke-pleaded.

"Please...please don't leave me! Lili..._please_!"

She didn't turn back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Part one. Next is "Making Up". You can choose a reason for her leaving, as I have none. But I think the song best for this is ****_"Please Don't Leave Me"_**** by Pink. I don't know.**

**- I.A.**


	24. Chapter 24

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: T_

_Prompt: Day Twenty-Four - Making Up_

* * *

How long had she been waiting?

An hour? Two? It couldn't possibly have stretched more than three...and yet it felt like an eternity.

Clutching the suitcase's handle in her left palm, Lili fidgeted nervously with her free hand, tugging her scarf further around her face, in an attempt to block out as much as the wind's chill as she could. The more she pulled, the louder the wind howled. The more it screamed, the more her memories of Ivan's pleading face threatened to invade her mind.

She didn't want to leave. But this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Either she took this initiative, this moment to make it big, or she stayed. Could she afford to stay? To give up the dream she'd had for years?

Could she afford not to?

The bus that would transport her to Chicago, the destination that held promise to fulfill the dream that countless girl's all over the world shared with her. In common, they all wanted to be one thing: pure entertainers. And now Lili had a chance for that dream to become reality.

She shuffled her boots irritably, crushing the soft piles of snowy slush under the heels with a soft crunch. It was cold, she had been waiting for a long time, and had undoubtedly broken the heart of not only her long-time best friend, but her brother, and herself.

Something trickled down her face, turned ice-cold by the freezing wind that whipped against it. Crying. She was crying...again.

"God...," Lili muttered, pressing her arm against her face. There was no bus coming after all, was there? "I'm such an idiot."

_"No. You're not."_

The voice struck her like a mallet. Soft and reproachful, full of emotion. Familiar. Warm. Forgiving.

"Ivan?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know what I'm writing anymore.**

**- I.A.**


	25. Chapter 25

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: T_

_Prompt: Day Twenty-Five - Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes_

* * *

The wind had stopped howling.

It was the only thing Lili still found herself able to perceive, as she stared, wide-eyed and frozen, into the calm face of the one before her. Her hands, already shaking from the cold, clenched into fists, one buried in her jacket, one wrapped around the handle of her suitcase.

"Ivan...what...what are you doing _here_?"

From where he stood, even a few feet away, his expression remained somewhat blanketed by the snow. She could see his smile, surely, but his eyes...what was reflected in them?

She stared, unable to look away, and yet, unable to clarify on the emotion they held, no matter how hard she squinted.

His response was a chuckle. Soft, low, just like his voice. Reflecting pain, promising a reunion. Promising hope. It was as if, without speaking the words bluntly, he was saying to her, through only a gaze, '_You don't have to be some huge star to be loved. You are loved already.'_

But his words gave off the same message, if not slightly altered, when he spoke. "I came to bring you home, of course."

Green locked onto violet. Eyes into eyes. Without removing their sights from each other, not even a glimpse of glancing away, Lili nodded.

She was going home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Last of the "Cliche Moments" series. Triple shot? Triple-drabble shot? I don't know. Short. Piece this together how you will. We're almost done, guys. Thank you, truly, to everyone who reviews.**

**I'm going to do something nice for you after this is over. A prize for the person who's reviewed the most. A contest, eh? That doesn't seem fair, but I'll mix it up, throw in some trivia.**

**You guys rock,  
- I.A.**


	26. Chapter 26

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: T_

_Prompt: Day Twenty-Six - Getting Married_

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this..."

"It's just pre-wedding jitters. I got them too, just before Roderich and I were married. There's nothing to worry about!"

"Really?" Lili glanced back hopefully to the smiling reflection of her Maid-of-Honor, Elizabeta, doing her best to keep her fists unclenched against the soft silk material of her dress. The white gown flowed gracefully around her legs in a wide arc, coming down longer in the back as Eliza fidgeted with the extended tail of her veil.

"Really." She responded back, giving the see-through headpiece a single gentle tug. It slipped against Lili's braids, releasing from the place where it had snagged into the embroidered flower accessories that were entwined into her hair. Grinning in her success, the brunette Hungarian woman stepped back, surveying her work with pride. "There, all good!"

Her blonde friend tilted her head a bit to glance around at the back of her dress, smiling in return. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Something sounded from another room, several halls away from the perfume-filled, dress-and-make-up cluttered dressing booth both girls were cramped into. The other of Lili's bridesmaids had entered the chapel already, and were undoubtedly awaiting Eliza's arrival.

The key notes the echoed in their ears tugged at a sense of nostalgia. The beginning notes of "_Here Comes the Bride_". Without thinking, Lili clenched her hands again. It was as if they were rushing her in. Was she really ready for this? For marriage?

"Hey. You look terrified," her best friend spoke through the music, "Look...if it helps any, think of Ivan. You two have come through so much together. He _loves_ you, Lili. He wants to marry you. Don't you _want_ to marry him?"

"I-," she bit her lip. She did want to marry him. She loved him, just as much as she hoped he loved her. But, even as long as they had been together...were they ready to take this next step? Were they really ready to...become a wife and husband?

"Lili...are you alright?" Eliza stepped up, gently placing her palm on the shaking girl's shoulder. "You look like you're going to be sick. You're...really scared, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just...," her teeth bit into her cheek. She knew her decision. It _was_ what she wanted. To stand by him. To be with him. To love him. "I'm fine. Let's go."

"You sure?" The bride-to-be nodded once more, and Eliza sighed, her worried expression melting into a comprehensive smile. "Alright, I'll be waiting with the other girls." She turned, pausing just on the edge of the threshold to call over her shoulder, "Whether or not you show up, Lili, he _does_ love you. And I know you love him. Just do what makes you feel happiest."

The music continued on, interrupted only by the sudden slam of the door closing, and Lili's rapid breathing. Could she do this? Did she want to do this? Of course she did. She wanted this, more than anything else.

It made her happy.

_He_ made her happy.

She reached up, brushing back the few curls that had strayed from under her veil. Flowers clutched in both hands, she stepped back, turned from her paled reflection in the mirror, and opened the door. Lili Zwingli was ready to become Lili Braginsky.

It was time to move forward.


	27. Chapter 27

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Twenty-Seven - On One Of Their Birthdays_

* * *

**Pre—Author's Note:**

**I apologize for the lack of update yesterday. I meant to upload it, and had it prepared, but completely forgot to ADD it to the story, until today. Sorry. In recompense, I'll write today, and tomorrow's themes for you guys who so patiently waited.**

**My apologies,  
- I.A.**

* * *

_"Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday, dear Lili!  
Happy birthday to you!"_

She took a moment to glance up from the thoroughly decorated cake set before her, smiling brightly at each face that grinned back towards her. Her brother sat to her right, no doubt casting glares that she could see had a certain effect on a select few of her friendly group.

The only one she could see who wasn't unnerved was Ivan. Even in the brunt force of her brother's angry state, he still smiled back, as calm and sweetly as ever. He noticed her lingering gaze on his face, and his smile grew wider as he slowly mouthed, "_Happy birthday, dear Lili. Happy birthday to you._"

She beamed, leaned forward, and blew out the candles.

_'Happy birthday to me.'_


	28. Chapter 28

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Twenty-Eight - Doing Something Ridiculous_

* * *

"This is terrifying...", Liechtenstein mumbled.

"It'll be fun!" Russia grinned back, "I'm sure Switzerland won't be too angry. After all, this was your idea, right?"

She nodded in reply, unable to stop the feeling of the blood rushing from her face as her friend slowly added, "And if he does get angry, then you can just come live with me!"

"I'm _sure_ it'll be fine!" The blonde hastily responded, shifting nervously from foot to foot. It wasn't that the thought of living with Russia frightened her but-no, that was a lie. It _did_ terrify her.

But that was mostly the fault of the stories she'd heard from almost everyone around her. He was scary. Mean. Violent, even.

And there were times...she shook her head, trying desperately to refocus on the task she had at hand.

"Alright...three, two, _one_..."

From the top of the stairs, Elizabeta grinned and switched on the tripod camera that perched, staring down at them through a single lens.

All at once, her previously hiding friends burst out from their places, filling the neutral countries' spacious living room in a flurry of brightly colored costumes. Liechtenstein couldn't help but squeak when Russia suddenly lifted her up, but bit back the sudden adrenaline to croak out the key words that began their makeshift party.

_"A-And do the Harlem Shake!"_


	29. Chapter 29

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Twenty-Nine - Doing Something Sweet_

* * *

"Isn't this fun?"

"Ja." Timidly, Lili toyed with the few strands of hair that drooped over her forehead, carefully maneuvering the brightly lit sparkler she held in her free hand. "I never knew Herr Kiku could throw such beautiful parties."

"Well, this is a tradition for his home country, no?" Ivan responded, gently tapping the same glittering stick he held against her own. The mixture of purple and green sparks intertwined in the free air, creating a wonderful shower of color.

"You're right. Cherry Blossom festivals are held during the time when the flowers bloom the most, right? That's during almost every spring." She smiled, looking up to see him staring outwards, towards the bright array of warmly lit lanterns that hung from nearly every tree branch, rested in multiple places through the wide plethora of game and food booths, or floated serenely through the small river that ran through the parkway.

Though they held no beauty compared to that of the stars. Luckily, tonight seemed the perfect night for star-gazing, as the multitude of twinkling balls of light etched across the navy sky in an untraceable pattern. The blonde girl gently looped her arm around her friend's elbow, and only grinned when he glanced back down to her, his own face hinting at a hue that rivaled the cherry blossoms.

"We should visit every year."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1) Not only Japan hosts a Cherry Blossom viewing ceremony. One is held annually in Washington, DC. The website with information on the viewing ceremonies is: (Take out the slashes.)**

**2) If you ever play with sparklers, or fireworks of any sort, including paper-based lanterns, be careful.**

**3) Shoujo-esque romantic manga cliché.**

**- I.A.**


	30. Chapter 30

_30 Day OTP Writing Challenge_

_Fandom: Hetalia_

_Pairing: Russia/Liechtenstein_

_Rating: K+_

_Prompt: Day Thirty - Doing Something Hot_

* * *

"_And it's another blistering summer day! While that may be good for you reptiles out there, us humans are taking the brute force of this heat-wave. And it seems the later we get into the day, the-_"

"...Hotter it gets." Ivan grumbled, clicking the remote irritatedly. An entire _week_ of unbelievable heat. An entire _week_ of a sun that seemed to have nothing better to do than scorch everything in its wake.

It was pure torture, and knowing himself, he knew _quite a bit_ about torture.

With a weak groan, he leaned back and slumped his head against the back of the sofa he was sprawled on. The fan buzzed lazily in front of him, yet did nothing to assuge the unbearable heat that seemed to make everything in the house sweat. He groaned again. What he wouldn't have given for something cold-ice cream, water, anything...

"I'm here."

His head snapped up at the sound of the tiny, melodically voice from the doorway, and he leapt up like an excited puppy to greet his apartment-mate's younger sister, Lili. Her elder brother, Vash, was out for the weekend on a "financial excursion", whatever that was, and had sled Lili to look after his share of the apartment.

"Look after" also translated to: _Keep the Russian guy out of my stuff_.

It wasnt all bad though. Ivan didnt show much interest in the fairer members of the opposite gender, but Lili wasn't someone bad to look at. Small, petite, with bright green eyes and close-cropped hair, she could have easily passed for a cross dressing Vash. But there was still something...just..._something_, that undoubtedly separated them.

Whatever it was, Ivan seemed drawn to it. Drawn to her.

"Приветствие, Miss Lili! I pray you have brought something to get this inferno cooler, da?"

She jumped a bit at his sudden appearance, and fidgeted with the stack of brown bags in her arms timidly. "Well, no, but...the pool downtown is open, if you'd like to walk there. I was actually hoping to go out today, it's so pretty..."

Pretty? hardly. The pool? Yes. Seemed like a wonderful idea. But downtown? No. Walking downtown? _Heck no_. There was no way Ivan was going to be able to make it all the way down there, without suffering a heat stroke of some sort. Dejected, he slumped into the nearest wooden chair, alarmed at the way it bordered on catching flame beneath him.

"Is there anything else we could do?"

The blonde girl turned, unloading a few boxes and cans with each tilt and turn she made. It seemed something of a dance, and the observing male wondered of she was always so graceful.

"There's...we could go bike-riding."

"Bike-riding?" He leaned forward, "How will that help, Miss Lili?"

"Eh...," she blinked in a flustered manor, squinting in an attempt to wrack her brain for a suitable answer. Her actions were amusing, and the silver-haired male found himself biting back a chuckle. "Well, the wind...from riding around...could cancel out the heat? Maybe..."

Lili seemed unsure about her suggestion, but with the two ideas, Ivwn managed to work up a plan that would benefit both of what they wanted. Obviouslym he wanted something cold. She just wanted to go outside and "play". If they rode the bikes downtown, he could get into the pool without worrying about unnecessary stress while walking under the sunlight, and she could carry on riding around. It would work for the both of them, yes?

He recounted his idea to the energetic girl, who smiled in reply. Weird, he managed to think through the haze that was beginning to cloud his mind. He didn't remember his smile being so pretty. Was it just the sun getting to him? Must've been.

But it only seemed to get worse as she spoke, buzzing around the cramped kitchen quicker now, stuffing miscellaneous items every which way in a desperate hurry. "That's great! Big brüder used to go riding with me, so I have a spare set of knee and elbow pads you can use. The helmet might be a bit small though..."

He waved it off. "No problem, da? I have a pretty hard head. Tough to crack."

Her smile grew, and the temperature in his brain rose, threatening to melt the grey matter already on the edge of a boil in his skull. "Well, I guess that's alright then! Do you want to go change into a swimsuit?"

He shook his head, "I'll just go as I am. This is close enough already." As close as a tank-top and gym shorts could get, anyway.

His newfound partner of the day nodded briskly, tossing the rolled up paper bags into the nearest cabinet without taking her eyes off of him. He wasn't sure whether to smile, or stare back. Either way, the flaming butterflies in his stomach continued to multiply. The heat was getting to him alright. That was definitely it.

Or at least, that's what he'd keep telling himself for the time being.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1) "****_Приветствие_****" - Greetings**

**2) "****_Brüder_****" - Brother**

**3) Peppy Liechtenstein and Lazy Russia are OOC. Forgive me.**

**And, we're done. It's over, after twenty-nine days of writing. I cheated, yes, but school is starting back soon. I need sleep.**

**I'll have the "trivia" bit up for you guys to guess sometime later. Remember, the winner gets a one-shot of whatever they want(as long as its within my knowledge of fandoms). No yaoi, yuri, or anything Rated-R, though. Good luck.**

**- I.A.**


	31. Trivia Challenge

**~Rules:~**

**· You get one try.**

**· If I have multiple winners, you each get a one-shot.**

**· One-shots will be full-length (8000 words or more), featuring any chosen characters of any fandom you wish. However there are boundaries of my writing. I will not write any of the following:**

** - ****_Yaoi/Yuri_**

**_ - Rated-R themes (Intense language, violence, sex, drug/alcohol use.)_**

**· I also cannot write about a fandom I know nothing of. If I don't know it, please pick something else.**

**Good luck.**

* * *

_~Trivia~_

_1) I compared Nyo!Liechtenstein's personality to...?_

_2) The Cherry Blossom viewing festivals take place where...?_

_3) What sort of fairy tale did Russia reenact with Liechtenstein while both were wearing kigurumis...?_

_4) Who is Switzerland friends with, according to my drabbles...?_

_5) What sort of cookies did Nyo!Russia bake for her "Christmas Celebration"...?_

* * *

**You can send me the answers via PM, or, if you don't have an account, via Review. Careful though! Reviews could give away answers to others contending!**

**Have fun, lovely readers,  
- I.A.**

* * *

**Winners of the Trivia Challenge: _Ayumi Kudo_ and _Volcarona_. Thank you for participating! I'll have your one-shots up sometime either this week, or next.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and supported "_Schonheit and the зверь_". It was very appreciated, and I hope to see you soon.**

**Until next time,**

**- InsaniumArtisan**


End file.
